L'Histoire de la Caféine
by Valingai
Summary: Voici une histoire adaptée de l'album de Christophe Willem, Caféine


Un homme en noir vêtu d'espoir cheveux d'ébène  
Regarde la vie du haut d'un building accroché au ciel  
Chaque jour veut qu'on y pose ses lèvres  
Et l'homme en noir vêtu d'espoir embrasse les rêves

Croyez-moi ou non, mais Londres était une ville fascinante la nuit. Le monde obscur se révellait et j'aimais l'épier, m'y intégrer discrètement, sans remous. Tant de choses pouvaient se produire la nuit, comme des meurtres, des vols et autres délits plus ou mois graves. Glauque et cynique ? Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon univers si vous le comprenez ainsi. Les autres, vous pouvez passer votre chemin. Mon esprit n'est pas fait pour les faibles tels que vous qui ne supportaient même pas ce genre d'allusions à la violence autour de vous. Qui vous dit que je ne fais pas partie de ces êtres machiavéliques ? Mais... Qui vous a dit le contraire ? J'aime vous voir douter, pauvres moutons du monde... Pourtant, peut-être, un simple jour, vous comprendrez mes pensées et ce jour-là... Vous n'en sortirez pas. Je vous hanterais à vie, de par mon histoire. Vous la voulez pourtant ? Soit. Commençons donc par le commencement, par cette nuit marquant le début de ma déchéance.

Ce n'était qu'une simple nuit, identique à toutes les autres que j'avais passé à Londres. J'avais encore été convié à l'une de ces soirées où l'on me conviait grâce, ou plutôt à cause, de mon rang social. Imaginez-vous donc un salon assez large avec plein de personnes importants fumant leur cigarette ou buvant leur alcool plus ou mois fort, le tout dans un brouhaha désagréable à l'oreille : vous comprendrez mon ennui. Cela était tout simplement horrible de m'infliger cela. Oui, j'aimais le bussiness, mais pas celui-ci ! Pourquoi y allais-je alors ? Parce que je le devais, pour conserver une bonne côte de popularité. Je m'éclipsais pourtant assez rapidement, dès que je pouvais décemment me le permettre en fait. Ce fut encore ce que je fis ce soir, remerciant l'hôte du soir, pour ensuite marcher dans les rues.

J'aime marcher, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Habiter et travailler dans une grande ville avait l'avantage de me permettre ceci, même si l'air était vicié. Si j'avais habité à la campagne, jamais je n'aurais autant marché. Quelle tristresse cela aurait été, puisque j'aurais été digne de ces hommes ayant pour schéma quotidien "métro-boulot-dodo". Moi, au moins, je faisais "marche-boulot-marche-dodo", j'avais une étape de plus. Non, en effet, c'est une bonne remarque mademoiselle : je n'aimais pas particulièrement cette vie. Mais arrêtez de m'interrompre sinon, je serais enchantée de votre sortie forcée. Bien, merci. Je disais donc que j'aimais me promener dans les rues, surtout la nuit. Mais l'apothéose de mes soirées était le moment où j'allais dans mon appartement et où j'observais le monde environnant grâce à mes jumelles. Voyeur ? Pas vraiment. J'observais juste la vie des gens, leurs fêtes, leurs soucis, leurs secrets, sans rien dévoiler aux autres habitants de ce monde : n'étais-je pas délicat ? Je doute que mademoiselle Primid apprécie que l'on dévoile qu'elle se retrouve tous les soirs ivre à cause des fêtes étudiantes... Passons cependant, là n'est pas l'intérêt de notre... discussion. J'étais donc arrivé à mon lieu d'indiscrétions et commençais déjà à observer une fête ayant lieu dans un des appartements face au mien. Là-bas, de nombreux étudiants s'y retrouvaient presque quotidiennement et le champagne et autres alcools à prohiber coulait à flots. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que cela qui coulait... Vous connaissez les jeunes : ils ne pensent maintenant plus qu'à la drogue, l'alcool pour les plus sages d'entre eux. Des exceptions ? Je n'en connaissais pas moi-même.

Par la fenêtre éclairée, je pouvais voir de nombreux visages sur lesquels je pouvais déposer un nom et un prénom. Comment les connaissais-je, moi qui les dénigrais tant ? Mais voyons... Tout Dieu a ses secrets ! Car oui, je me considère comme le Dieu de ce petit quartier, moi qui connaissais tous les faits et gestes de ce petit monde. A vrai dire, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de mon temps libre : j'étais seul, déjà aigri par mon travail de "bussinessman" à mes vingt-trois printemps. Non, je n'aimais pas cela. J'ai dit avant que j'aimais le bussiness. Oui, mais le bussiness d'avant je voulais dire, là où l'on tire l'argent de ses propres mains pour tout faire grandir, là où le fait d'être le fils à papa ne changeait rien à la donne, là où seuls ceux qui travaillent ont du mérite. Maintenant, le seul métier permettant encore en partie cela était la musique, même si les jeunes (et moins jeunes d'ailleurs) étaient lobotomisés par la techno et l'électro. Enfin... Depuis le temps que je dis que le monde est une pomme se faisant bouffer par un ver...

Soudain, je m'aperçus que l'un des visages m'était inconnu, et m'y plongeais, tentant de reconnaître la jeune femme qui regardait par la fenêtre. Et lorsqu'elle fixa son regard vers la fenêtre où je me trouvais, je sus qu'elle me vit. Une seconde et tout se figea. Je ne pouvais même pas voir la couleur de ses iris et pourtant... J'en sentais l'émotion abrupte qui la saisit, et dont une fine onde m'atteint.

* * *

Finalement, cette fête n'était vraiment pas géniale. Je regrettais même d'y être venue, dégoûtée par tout ce que j'y voyais. Ce n'étaient que des dépravés ici. Ils passaient leur temps à boire du mauvais alcool, s'échangeaient de la mauvaise coke et écoutaient de la mauvaise musique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter cette invitation, moi, la nouvelle venant tout droit d'Irlande ? Là-bas, tout le monde n'était pas clean, cela était certain. Cependant, au moins, on y faisait l'effort de profiter de ces plaisirs en prenant de la qualité. Là, c'était pitoyable de médiocrité. Observant mon frère jumeau, Allister, qui parlait à une demoiselle qui avait tout de l'allumeuse, je ne pus que lui jeter un regard agacé. Mon Dieu que l'on pouvait être différent sur certaines choses... Prenant une coupe de champagne, certainement le plus potable des alcools de ce soir, je m'appuyais à la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur. Cette ruelle sombre, presque lugubre n'était qu'un échappatoire, je le savais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. La curiosité était mon principal défaut, on me le disait souvent. Alors que j'allais détourner mon regard pour revenir à cette fête loupé, je remarquais une ombre à l'une des fenêtre éclairées. C'était un homme, j'en étais quasiment sûr malgré le contre-jour. Un de ces hommes en noir... Mon coeur loupa un battement, à cette observation. J'avais été trop longtemps bercé par les contes plein de magie, d'anges et de démons pour être insensible à cette vue. Je me rappelais même les recommadations de ma grand-mère alors que j'étais encore jeune et crédule : "si tu vois un démon noir, fuis ma petite ou détourne le regard... Sinon, la mort va venir sur toi...". Cela n'était que des superstitions, je le savais. Et pourtant... Voir que je ne pouvais dégager son regard du mien, je pris peur. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, un rideau fut poussé sur la fenêtre et je ne le vis plus. Brusquement, je m'éloignais de la fenêtre, posant ma coupe sur la table où se trouvaient les autres. Faisant comprendre à Allister que je m'en allais, je repris mon long manteau rouge pour couvrir mes bras nus par cet hiver frais et sortis dans la rue. Oui, j'avais besoin d'air, et j'avais surtout besoin de marcher pour me changer les idées. Traversant la rue, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder de loin cette ruelle de mes frissons, avant de hausser les épaules face à ma peur enfantine et de partir chez moi.

Au-dessus de ce décor l'homme en noir s'évapore  
Comme un ange à tire d'aile  
Il est temps de se voler ailleurs

* * *

J'avais peur, très peur même. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était arrivé durant ces quelques secondes. Tout ce que je savais, c'était la peur qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de l'inconnue, avec en plus de l'interêt à mon égard. Etais-je un monstre à ses yeux ? A cette réaction puérile et complètement stupide, je me mis une gifle mentalement. De toute façon, je n'avais pas à me soucier de son avis. J'étais Matthew Hevingston, chef d'une grande entreprise de commerce ! Lorsque je fermais la lumière por jeter un dernier coup d'oeil discret, je vis une silhouette rouge se hâter sur le trottoir. Je sus intérieurement qu'il s'agissait d'elle, et me promis de la revoir, un jour, pour savoir les raisons de cette fuite... Je saurais tout d'elle, comme pour toutes les autres personnes de ce quartier...


End file.
